Ifrit
for Final Fantasy IV.]] Ifrit , also called Jinn and Iflyte, is a Fire-elemental summon that appears in several games in the series. His signature attack is Hellfire, sometimes called Inferno or Flames of Hell, that deals Fire-elemental damage to all opponents. He is one of the most frequently appearing summons and is often a rival to the ice summon Shiva. Like most recurring summons, Ifrit's appearance is different in each game, but remains somewhat similar although he has become increasingly beast-like and less humanoid as the series evolves; most specifically the shift started in Final Fantasy VIII. In general, Ifrit has brown skin with long horns and claws, covered by a simple kilt-like covering around his waist. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Ifrit can be summoned by Evokers and Summoners. He is obtained by purchasing the Level 4 Summon Magic spell Heatra. *White summoning: Healing Light: heals all party members. *Black summoning: Hellfire: deals fire damage to a single target. *High summoning: Inferno: deals fire damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy IV Ifrit, called Jinn in the SNES release, is automatically obtained when Rydia rejoins the party. It has a casting time of 4, cost 30 MP, and deals Fire-elemental damage to all opponents. On the ''Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 3. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Ifrit returns as a summon spell for the imposter Rydia and Rydia in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy IV. His signature attack, Hellfire, deals moderate Fire-elemental damage to all enemies at the cost of 30 MP. Ifrit is wielded by the Flamehound, one of four Eidolon-holding bosses found within the Lower Section of the Tower of Babil B11. Once it's defeated, it leaves behind an orb of red light. The imposter Rydia claims the light and regains the ability to summon Ifrit during battle. Ifrit, along with the other reclaimed Eidolons, are later summoned by the imposter Rydia on B6 of the tower to battle against the party. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ifrit is summoned by the Mysterious Girl during Edge's tale, and serves as an unbeatable boss. After the battle, he chases Edge through the Tower of Babil. In The Crystals Tale, the player can obtain Ifrit by defeating him in Eblan during the Second Battle of Eblan. He can be summoned by Rydia after obtaining him. Like the original game, he deals moderate fire-elemental damage and costs 30MP. Final Fantasy V :''See the Summon sequence here. Ifrit is a Level 2 summon found in the Library of the Ancients, where he must be fought. There is dialogue between him and Ramuh if the player found him. According to a NPC on the roof of the library, Ifrit's purpose was to burn books possessed by monsters. Ifrit costs 11 MP to summon and deals Fire damage to all opponents. ''Final Fantasy VI :''See the Summon sequence here. Ifrit is an esper whose magic power was drained. Along with Shiva, Ifrit is discarded by Kefka in the Magitek Research Facility. He attacks the party when approached, but stops when he senses Ramuh's power (which occurs when either his or Shiva's HP is depleted). After hearing the party's story (and telling one of his own), he turns into magicite to help the party defeat the Gestahlian Empire. During his post-battle dialogue Ifrit claims he and Ramuh were brothers born of different elements. During Kefka's attack on Thamasa, a red palette swap of Ifrit attacks him with powerful fire spells, but is easily slain by Kefka. Ifrit's attack is called Hellfire (Inferno in the SNES and PS translation) and cannot be blocked. His Spell Power is 51. Ifrit costs 26 MP to summon and teaches the following spells: *Fire x10 *Fira x5 *Drain x1 At Level Up he gives a +1 boost to Strength. Ifrit is the only esper in Final Fantasy VI whose full body can be seen during his summon animation. He rotates around 360 degrees so the player can see his front, side, and back. ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here. The Ifrit Summon Materia can be found on the Cargo Ship after defeating Jenova∙BIRTH. His attack, Hellfire, deals Fire damage to all enemies. He costs 34 MP to summon. Ifrit's spell power is equal to 1.6875x the base magic damage. Ifrit is also one the summons available in the 1997 PlayStation demo, and "Mt. Corel" PC version demo of Final Fantasy VII. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Ifrit can be summoned in battle using the Ifrit Materia. He uses the attack Hellfire, a fire-elemental attack that hits all opponents. His appearance in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' is based off his original appearance in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- :''See the Summon sequence here. Ifrit is fought as a boss after having been summoned by Genesis. After the battle a mission will appear called "Rematch with Ifrit". Once defeated, Zack will be given the Ifrit Materia which will add Ifrit to the DMW. His DMW attack is Hellfire, and its power depends on the level of the attack. Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here. Ifrit (Ifrid in the Italian translation) is the third available Guardian Force obtained by defeating him in the Fire Cavern before the time limit runs out. He is the first Guardian Force to talk and expresses surprise and alarm if the player summons Shiva. If the player defeats him without summoning Shiva, he will admit he is impressed with the power of humans. The time taken to defeat Ifrit counts toward the Judgment score of the player's SeeD exam. Obtaining Ifrit in the Steam version earns the player the achievement Ifrit. When summoned, Ifrit uses Hell Fire, a powerful Fire-elemental attack against all enemies. Ifrit's summon animation time is 13 seconds, which, according to the Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 180% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Its damage is calculated as follows: : Damage = 61 * Level / 10 + 45 + 2 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 45 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. Stats The following table represents the base stats: Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Ifrit are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here. Ifrit is obtained from Doctor Tot at the beginning of Disc 3 as it is learned through the Topaz. It takes 20 AP to learn. Only Dagger can summon him. His summon attack is Flames of Hell dealing fire damage to all opponents. Ifrit's spell power is equal to 42 plus the total number of Topazes in the party's inventory. Before Dagger has her eidolons extracted Ifrit costs 104 MP to summon, but later costs 26 MP. Dagger already has Ifrit in the beginning of the game, but for quadruple the MP cost, she doesn't have enough to summon him. After relearning him the MP cost is reduced. ''Final Fantasy X :''See the Summon and Overdrive sequence here. Ifrit is an aeon obtained in Kilika Temple, created from a former Crusader who allowed himself to become a fayth. His unique ability is Meteor Strike, in which Ifrit conjures a ball of fiery rock and punches it towards the enemy, penetrating an enemy's Protect status. Ifrit's Overdrive is Hellfire, where he bathes the enemy party in a ball of rising flame and then throws a chunk of earth at them, causing Fire damage. Wakka's upgraded World Champion weapon allows Ifrit to break the damage limit of 9,999 hit points. Ifrit initially has 857 HP, 23 MP, 19 Strength, 29 Defense, 21 Magic, 21 Magic Defense, 9 Agility, 10 Evasion, 11 Accuracy, and 17 Luck. He joins the party knowing Fire, NulBlaze, and NulFrost. Ifrit absorbs Fire-elemental damage, but is weak to Ice-elemental damage. In the International, PAL and HD Remaster versions, Dark Ifrit appears after the party escapes Bevelle and are branded traitors of Yevon. He will attack if the party approaches the former entrance to Home in the Bikanel Desert. The symbol for Ifrit and Kilika (the one in Ifrit's seal seen in the gallery of this section) is annotated with the kanji for flame . Ifrit's basic stats and default abilities. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Ifrit returns in ''Final Fantasy X-2 as a boss under Shuyin's control. He is fought inside the Kilika Temple in Chapter 3. ''Final Fantasy XI Ifrit is one of the six sleeping gods, and an avatar available to Summoners. He represents the Fire element. Players can obtain the avatar Ifrit upon completion of the quest "Trial By Fire". Alternatively, a brave low-level Summoner may go on the quest "Trial-Size Trial By Fire" and defeat Ifrit in a battle alone (under a level 20 restriction) rather than in a group. Ifrit is not used as often for Blood Pact: Wards as many of the other avatars in ''Final Fantasy XI. Ifrit's strength lies in dealing large amounts of damage. Ifrit holds the honor of proving players to be capable of dealing over 9999 damage: Summoners can deal well over 10,000 damage with Ifrit's Flaming Crush against the Notorious Monster Qutrub known as Moshdahn, who has very low defense, takes double damage from all attacks, is weak against fire, and can have its defense further lowered by Dia II, after which Flaming Crush has been seen hitting for 10,000 to just over 14,000 damage (although a resist or partial miss is still possible, dealing only a fraction of this damage). Note that although Flaming Crush was the first ability capable of dealing such tremendous damage, the item Primeval Brew introduced in the Abyssea expansion trio allows any high-level job to deal over 10,000 damage with a variety of abilities and spells. Legend of the Avatar was from a general named Frit. A ruthless, bloodthirsty man, he participated in many battles. However, he once discovered a baby in the ruins of a village his men had burned down. The baby smiled at him, despite his fearsome appearance, which moved his heart. He took the little girl, named Falbub, and entrusted her to the care of a couple of servants, watching over her as she grew up. However, survivors of Frit's ravages ended up banding together and attacked his home, killing both his servants and Falbub. Angered and saddened by the fact that innocent souls had to pay for his crimes, Frit decided to accept retribution. He ascended to the top of a volcano, where the souls of the dead were said to gather during solar eclipses. When the next eclipse occurred, the ghosts of those he had slain attacked him, their curses transforming him into a demon. However, Falbub's spirit tried to interpose itself. Once again, undaunted by his demonic appearance, she smiled at him without a word of reproach. Upon seeing this, Frit prayed to Altana to exchange his life for hers. His wish was granted, but Altana soon saw that Falbub was unhappy on her own. She thus took both her and Frit to the heavens, rewarding the general's repentance and the girl's devotion. In the legends that were born of this story, Frit was renamed I'Frit (Frit of the Flames). Falbub is the name of the brightest, red-colored star of the Ifrit constellation. Abilities ''Final Fantasy XII The Esper Belias replaces Ifrit as the Fire-type summon in ''Final Fantasy XII; however, Ifrit is the name of an airship in the Archadian fleet. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ifrit is the Rank 3 Fire-type melee summon. His normal attack, Burning Strike, deals fire damage to one foe with two successive hits. Hellfire, his special attack, deals heavy Fire damage to all enemies in range and inflicts Slow. Ifrit costs 20 Affinity Points to summon. Ifrit appears as a boss while guarding the treasure of the Glabados Ruins at the beginning of the game. Even though he can use Hellfire, it will not inflicts Slow. The party battles him again when they return to the Glabados Ruins later in the game. Final Fantasy XIII Ifrit appears during the Pompa Sancta show at Nautilus. It serves as the Eidolon for a Pulse l'Cie who leads the invasion of Cocoon. During the show he battles with Ramuh. Final Fantasy XIV In ''Final Fantasy XIV, Ifrit is the Primal of the Amalj'aa, which they plan to summon as a means to fight against the Garlean Empire. He is also a boss in the game whose defeat provides the player with a fire elemental weapon set. Much like how wildfires consume everything in its path, Ifrit strongly prefers to "temper" as many individuals as possible to serve his will. As a result, the Amalj'aa extensively kidnap people in Thanalan to be taken to the Bowl of Embers and anointed in Ifrit's flames. These victims gradually lose all sanity and sense of reality and become fanatical worshipers of the Lord of the Inferno. Ifrit Egi Abilities ''Final Fantasy Tactics Ifrit appears as a demon and performs a Fire attack on all enemies in range when summoned. He costs 24 MP to summon, has a speed of 25, and needs 200 JP to learn. His attack is called Infernal Blaze in the PSP version. In the PS version, when summoned, the summoner will sometimes say, "King of flames, bear down upon the enemy! Ifrit!" Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ifrit appears as a warrior clad in red armor with bull horns on his helm and large gauntlets. He conjures a pillar of fire when summoned. Ifrit can be learned by Summoners through the Guard Staff and requires 200 AP to master. It costs 18 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 40, and deals fire damage in a large area. It is stealable through the ability '''Steal: Ability', and is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ifrit returns in ''Tactics A2 and can be learned by Summoners through the Staff of Protection. The description of the Lotus Mace also states that "The gigas Ifrit wrought this mace of living flame". It costs 16 MP to summon, 300 AP to master and deals fire damage in a large area. ''Crystal Defenders Ifrit appears as an Esper in Crystal Defenders W2, and deals damage to all enemies in field. Final Fantasy Adventure The Iflyte is a boss found within the Undersea Volcano. The flames surrounding his body can damage the player if they're too close, and it takes damage if the player hits the head. It will drop the Rusty when defeated. Final Fantasy Type-0 Ifrit appears as a set of summons or Eidolons in ''Final Fantasy Type-0 called "Ifrit Class". Each Ifrit under the class has different names, abilities and sizes. *Ifrit *Firebrand *Rubicante *Vulcan Its design is rather similar to his appearance in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' with signs of "gears" (which is the representative image of Suzaku) around his shoulders and left thigh. Ifrit was the first Eidolon made for the game. He was intended to be depicted as brutal, wild and berserk. At this time the team still played with the idea of making the Eidolons playable in realtime, and looked at the summoning video they made first of an Ifrit NPC summoned that acted on its own. The team had the feeling it was not the beast they wanted him to be as he did not seem feral enough. When the team tried to make Ifrit playable for the first time, Tabata, who was trying it out, clicked the button and Ifrit made a powerful attack. This impressed Tabata so that he decided they should try to overcome the technical limitations to make the Eidolons playable. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time When wearing the Mythic Beast Sallet and Mythic Beast Plate, a male Selkie resembles Ifrit. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Ifrit appears as a fire-elemental summon in ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. Ifrit's special attack is Flames of Hell, which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning Ifrit costs 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. Ifrit played a pivotal role during the "Ifrit Strikes Back" limited time event. During the event, the player must defeat Ifrit multiple times in battle. For completing this event, players had the chance to receive a limited edition Ifrit Phantom Stone that allowed players to learn the Rapid Fight ability for their characters. Depending on the Ifrit summon's type and rank, the user is able to learn the following abilities: His illustration was made by Tomatika. Ifrit's appearance in this is more humanoid than his recurring bestial appearance commonly featured in the series. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Ifrit appears as a summon in ''Dissidia. When summoned, Ifrit uses Hellfire, which multiplies the summoner's Bravery by 1.5. Like some summons in Dissidia, Ifrit can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons it immediately when the user breaks the opponent's Bravery and shows its Final Fantasy VIII artwork, and manually, where its Final Fantasy IV artwork appears. Ifrit's auto version can be obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey I storyline, and its manual version on its second stage. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ifrit returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. His auto version is now found in Chapter Two: Stern Eyes of Scenario 012. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 50 KP. Yuna and Bartz are also able to summon the aeon Ifrit to perform either Meteor Strike or Hellfire. Yuna's attack on the World Map is Ifrit. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Ifrit appears as a summon in this game, based on his ''Final Fantasy VIII appearance. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ifrit is a Fire-elemental esper in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. From time to time, players may encounter Ifrit in battle. Defeating Ifrit will grant players the Ifrit I summon stone, which allows Ifrit to be summoned into battle. When summoned, Ifrit uses the skill, Hellfire. ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Ifrit appears in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. He retains his appearance from Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Ifrit appears in ''Final Fantasy Explorers, but what role he plays in the game is still unknown. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Ifrit appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Ifrit appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. ''Chocobo Racing Ifrit appears as a scenery element in the final track, Fantasia. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Ifrit appears as six cards and in the tale '''Shiva and Ifrit'. In the first tale, Ifrit is trying to outdo Shiva to see who is more powerful. In the second tale, Ifrit is trying to show Shiva that her Ice is more useful than his Fire. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited In the anime, ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Ifrit makes an appearance as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Ifrit is: *The grinding teeth of incandescence, Cardinal Red! *The gale of red lotus flowers, Dark Crimson! *The strength of steel, Burnt Sienna! Followed by saying: "Burn it all! Summoned Creature! Ifrit!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The flaming hot fang, Cardinal Red! *The deep blood of the hurricane, Dark Crimson! *The strength of steel, Burnt Sienna! Followed by saying: "Scorch! I summon you! Ifrit!" ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ifrit is present in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, represented by five different Fire-elemental Summon cards: one with his Final Fantasy Tactics artwork; one with his Final Fantasy VIII artwork; one with his Final Fantasy XI appearance; one with his Theatrhythm appearance and a promotional card with his Final Fantasy Type-0 art. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Ifrit, alongside other recurring ''Final Fantasy summons, appears as one of the giants that must be defeated in the Japan-only game Blood of Bahamut. There is also a stronger version of Ifrit that can be fought, called Beelzebub. ''Guardian Cross Lord of the Inferno is a rare card available in ''Guardian Cross, based on Ifrit's Final Fantasy XIV appearance. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Ifrit has appeared in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Ifrit has appeared in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. ''Knights of the Crystals Ifreet is a demon summoned by the actress Requiria at the Opera House. Defeating them both will reward the player with the Quest Achievement "Pyro Master". Lord of Vermilion Ifrit appears as a card in both ''Lord of Vermilion and its sequel Lord of Vermilion II. ''The World Ends with You'' Ifrit appears as a pin called Tin Pin Ifrit in The World Ends with You. There is also another pin called Tin Pin Hellfire, named after Ifrit's signature attack. ''Million Arthur'' A card designed after Ifrit of Final Fantasy X was released in the mobile card game Million Arthur. Appearance in Popular Culture ''Dead Fantasy In the fanmade ''Dead Fantasy series Ifrit is summoned by Yuna to fight Kasumi's Clones in Dead Fantasy IV—but is ultimately defeated. Merchandise Three collectible figurines of Ifrit have been released by Square Enix. The first is part of a series of Guardian Force figurines from Final Fantasy VIII. It also includes a figurine of Tonberry. The Japanese version includes a collectible part of Ragnarok, which can be used to build a model of the airship along with the other parts included with other Guardian Forces of the same collection. A "clear" version of the figurine also exists. Two more figurines of Ifrit are part of the Final Fantasy Master Creatures collection. The first figurine was released with the first series, and is the Final Fantasy VII Ifrit, while the second was released with the second volume of Final Fantasy Master Creatures Kai and is the Final Fantasy X Ifrit. Square Enix's cafe Artnia serves a drink named after Ifrit. It contains white rum, white curacao, orange juice, and creme de cassis. Etymology Ifrit has also be called Jinn. Trivia *According to Tetsuya Nomura, the design of Dark Thorn, a Heartless boss in Kingdom Hearts II is based on the Final Fantasy X version of Ifrit. *Changing dressphere on Yuna, Rikku, and Paine in the same battle awards the player with Dressed for the Occasion trophy in Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster. The Heart of Flame Garment Grid, which has Ifrit depicted on it, is depicted in the trophy's icon. References de:Ifrit it:Ifrit Category:Final Fantasy III Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy IV Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy V Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Aeons Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Espers Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Summoned Creatures Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Primals